


Freak In the Sheets

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Kink Discovery, M/M, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Freak In the Sheets

Mark always had very specific visions on how he would work in relationships. 

 

With girls, his first thought obviously was that he went on top; that’s how it works out most of the time, anyway.

 

When it came to Koeun, however, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

 

He’d probably screw it up in some pathetically creative way and sweet sweet Koeun would suddenly be on top of him with an almost disinterested smirk and say—

 

… no, no, that was a fantasy for another time, not the point. Really not the point right now. The real point is that he’d do the opposite of mind when a girl would take control of the whole thing.

 

When it came to boys… well, those fantasies were more rare, but he couldn’t quite imagine that he’d end up on top.

 

The other guy would always be more experienced and have a more broad body, completely covering up his slighter frame. (not to say that his body isn’t awesome, because it is. Simply more lean than pure muscle. Yep.)

 

Following this train of thought would now lead through the land of wonderfully explicit and vaguely kinky acts, none of them really having any domineering positions for him at all.

 

So… all of this considered, how the fuck did he end up on top of Yukhei and where did the sudden desire to tie him up and keep him on edge come from.

 

 

Or better yet, how did he end up on top of Yukhei Wong - popular jock - in the first place?

He tried to remember how he got from the full-blown snark-a-ton he had with the man just a half an hour before, attempting to teach the taller male basic mathematics, to being hard and feeling Yukhei’s erection straining against the fabric of his boxers underneath him.

Who kissed who first exactly? How did they end up on Mark’ bed? When did they lose their clothes?

 

Yukhei starts rolling his hips up and the friction makes Mark forget his train of thought entirely, replacing it with audible moans instead. Oh god, this feels so good. Mark starts answering the man’s hip-rolls by pressing down and rolling up against Yukhei’s body with force.

The sight of Yukhei’s reaction, seeing the man’s eyes rolls back in his head, looking utterly debauched, nearly kills Mark.

Oh yes, he wants Yukhei under him, he wants to have control like this. He needs to have control like this with Yukhei.

 

Looking down at the man’s broad chest, his broad shoulders, the way he looked up at Mark both with pure animalistic want and submissive reserve, Mark knew he could throw all his previous theories about who’d control who based on body-type straight out the window.

 

Although he never imagined being in control of someone bulkier, stronger, he absolutely loved this feeling. He didn’t know if it was just because it was Yukhei, someone who was respected by a bunch of jocks, the captain of the football squad, practically worshipped by almost everyone on the campus-- or if this was a matter of simple practice debunking pure theory.

 

And to be honest, he couldn’t care less right now. He had Yukhei underneath him, naked, wanting him, submissive to him, keeping his arms neatly above his head no matter what Mark was doing. Like a good boy, Mark’s mind couldn’t help but provide.

 

You learn something new about yourself every-day. It was a commonly used phrase, but it never fitted a situation more than it did this one right now.

 

“Do it Mark,” Yukhei somehow managed to beg in a smug way, calculatedly swishing the ‘s’. “Take control and do it, I know you want to.”

 

Mark watched how the other man looked like he practically orgasmed while saying those words. God, that’s so hot.

 

Watching and hearing Yukhei squirm beneath him like thát actually made tears form in the corner of his eyes. Tears of pure unadulterated lust-pain. Yes. Yes! He wants this so bad. He could feel how his own lip got crushed between his teeth in lust.

 

“Oh I will, trust me, I will do just that!” he heard himself retort with enthusiastic glee. “I will take you just like this, I will make you beg for me, I will make you beg for mercy underneath my fingers, and you will love it!”

 

Jesus Christ...where the hell did that all come from?!

 

He’d definitely had to re-categorize his kink-agenda, because this was new. Before he could over-think it, Yukhei moaned again, and all Mark could think of was ‘tie him down tie him down’. 

 

He looked around and let his eyes drop to a couple of ties, lying in a pile of freshly washed work clothes on the chair in the corner of his room. That’ll definitely do it.

 

He jumped off the bed, leaving a somewhat – honest to god – ‘pouting’ Yukhei behind. In mere seconds he was bending over the bed again, whispering in the man’s ear while giving the ties a meaningful little shake.

 

“Turn over, place a pillow underneath your stomach and stretch out your arms above your head.” He punctuated his demand by licking the man’s auricle, briefly tugging the earlobe while pulling away.

 

Yukhei hummed amusedly, following orders without complaint, and within seconds Mark was able to fasten the cloths around to pin the man down, knowing that those ties would only be able to cover his hands.

 

They’d never hold, if Yukhei really wanted he could get rid of them with ease, but somehow Mark knew the man wouldn’t try to break free.

 

“Oh yes, you are just every bit as filthy as I imagined you’d be, aren’t you,” he heard as he climbed on top of Yukhei again, straddling the man’s ass without shame. “Tell me, Mark, do your friends know what sort of person you really are? Do they know how much you like to take control like this? How much you secretly want to fuck someone like me like this?”

 

Mark couldn’t help but snort at that. “Tell me, dear ‘captain’, do people know how much you relish to be my bitch like this? How you love to submit to a goody two shoes nerd like me?”

 

He wasn’t waiting for a response, instead he started to gently lap the man’s back with his tongue, almost not touching it at all while firmly kneading his ass with his hands. And god, that man has an ass. Mark was sure an ass like that was illegal in certain states.

 

He knew the kind of almost touches he made with his tongue must feel like torture, like an itch that can’t be scratched, and he absolutely loved hearing the restraint panting coming from the boy below him, hearing how the man’s body tensed with each brush.

 

He loved feeling Yukhei writhe like that, seeing him automatically spread his legs like that, spread his legs for him.

 

Yes, he definitely needed to rethink his ideas about who’d top in a situation like this, because apparently he was a sucker for making big strong men squirm.

 

Is this what Koeun felt like all the time? He wondered. Because he was sure that if it was, Mark definitely had a new found understanding for her constant air of arrogance.

 

He traced his tongue all the way up Yukhei’s back, until he reached the man’s neck, giving it a little peck before whispering what he’s going to do next. After all, even thought the element of surprise is nice, Mark is nothing if not courteous, giving his new toy some time to mentally prepare.

 

Okay so maybe he just wanted to hear more of Yukhei’s incoherent noises…

 

“I’m going to use my fingers on you,” he informs while reaching for the drawer of the bed-side dresser. “And when I think you’re ready, I’m going to fill you up completely and fuck you,” he whispers while giving the man’s cheek a little lick and retrieving a small bottle of lube from the drawer. “And when you want to come, you are going to ask me very very nicely.”

 

Yukhei actually dared to gasp out a chuckle. “I always knew you had it in you, that you’d be like this. I bet you didn’t know though. I bet that when you fantasized about me – which I know you did – you always imagined me fucking you, taking you rough against a wall, didn’t you?”

 

Mark just smiled and started coating his index-finger and middle-finger right beside the man’s face, making sure he would be able to see it.

 

Yukhei had been right of course, he had indeed been fantasizing about him taking him rough against the wall… and against his locker… and a door… against the kitchen-counter… a tree… Oh hell, any surface that would be able to provide some sort of leverage to be honest.

 

But he certainly wasn’t going to let Yukhei know that, he doesn’t want to give the man that kind of satisfaction. Smug bastard.

 

Positioning himself in between Yukhei’s spread legs, he used his un-slicked hand to knead the man’s firm ass again, trying to get a better look at what exactly he’s dealing with here. He got a few barely audible moans in return.

 

Mark is already stark certain he’s addicted to hearing this specific man making wrecked sounds like that. This could prove to be a problem in the near future, he mentally noted. Although, ‘problem’?

 

He wants to explore, he wants to know exactly what kind of sounds Yukhei is capable of making while coming apart underneath his fingers. He’d actually never done this before – well, not to anyone besides himself that is – but there’s certainly no time like the present to learn.

 

Knowing it would probably be the same, but just with better access, he started to gently stroke his slicked fingers up and down between the man’s cheeks, letting his tips slightly linger on the sensitive skin around the opening with each stroke.

 

It wasn’t until he started prodding directly at the man’s entrance that he got a whole new sound coming from the man.

 

“Ngh, god, just – just do it already,” Yukhei almost sounded a bit pissed, but the tone of supplication surely prevailed.

 

Although Mark didn’t really want to do as he was told – he was in control after all – he slowly started to push inside, feeling the tight warmth envelope his finger until he was two knuckles deep.

 

The noises Yukhei was making were downright obscene. Mark flung his own head back with lust, feeling his eyes briefly roll back in his head.

 

“Oh god, yeah, just – fuck, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me right now,” he asked rhetorically while turning his finger in search for that little nerve-pad.

 

Found it, he thought as the man suddenly started to buck his hips up, literally squirming while Mark started massaging the little cushioned spot. He entered another finger, using his thumb to rub the sensitive skin leading up to the man’s balls.

 

Why the hell had they never done this before? he wondered as he used the back of his other hand to slush away the drool from his own mouth.

 

He was fully entranced, fully focused, and this was by far the best hyper-focus he’d ever experienced in his life. But he was also waiting, waiting for Yukhei to crack, waiting for the man to beg him, beg him to fuck him. He needed Yukhei to crack.

 

After he inserted a third finger, it only took a few more pressurized rubs before his wish was granted.

 

“Ngh – you – you win, you little shit, do it – unf – please do it now!”

 

‘Please’ was definitely the magic word, and Mark wouldn’t be Mark if didn’t make a little fist-pump in the air after retrieving his slicked fingers.

 

Coating himself up and rolling himself forward onto Yukhei’s back, he let his hands rub up the man’s perfectly broad muscled arms until he reached the man’s hands with his own. Releasing one hand briefly to position himself, he slowly pressed his tip inside, waiting for Yukhei’s hole to invite the rest of him in.

 

God this felt good, this felt so so good. He could feel himself almost being pulled in, the pressure of the man’s muscle contracting around him, almost making him come on the spot.

 

“God you feel so good,” he panted in Yukhei’s ear, while Yukhei could only moan in response.

 

“M – move,” the man suddenly stammered with a croaked voice, and Mark did. He raised his hip, letting himself slip out almost entirely before giving his hip a short snap down again, thrusting balls-deep back. He quickly found a satisfying rhythm, the right angle to make sure he could get inside Yukhei as deep as possible.

 

If he thought the noises Yukhei made before were obscene, he was sure the noises he was making now were downright blasphemous.

 

Alas, seeing as this was Mark’ first time, he didn’t last very long. But he did get to hear Yukhei beg him again, beg him to touch him, to make him come, just like he’d predicted. He eventually helped the man out of course (after all, he wasn’t a heathen).

 

The idea of Yukhei begging alone was reason to stay there laying on top of the man for a few minutes, fully blessed out before kissing the man’s back and pulling out.

 

Watching Yukhei laying there all splayed out, arms still spread and fastened with his ties, covered in sweat and come dripping from his ass, Mark let out a little huff in amazement.

 

He did this. He’d restrained Yukhei Wong, made him beg, and fucked him into oblivion.

 

After loosening one of Yukhei’s hands, he pushed to roll the man on his back and let himself fall back down. He was actually exhausted. Sex was exhausting. He liked sex. He liked sex with Yukhei.

 

“So…,” he mumbled into the man’s chest. “Can this be a thing we do now?”

 

“If you want,” The man drawing slow circles on his back replied.

 

“Yeah,” Mark thought aloud to himself. “Yeah I want.” He paused for a moment. “Can we also still do the wall-fucking thing though?” he suddenly wondered aloud.

 

Yukhei just let out a huffed laugh. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good.”

 

“And Yukhei?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Yukhei didn’t reply, he just briefly paused his hand, pressing it down on Mark’s back, pressing him just a little bit closer before returning his lazy circular movements.


End file.
